One-Shots atypiques entre nageurs
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Un nouveau recueil yaoïste sur des couples atypiques et improbables de l'univers Free! Pour MakoHaru, SouRin, ReiGisa, MomoTori ou la fratrie Mikoshiba allez voir "Aquatics One-Shots" ;) OS n 1 : Ultimate Night ; Les troisièmes années sont sur le point de partir mais avant, ils passent une dernière nuit ensemble et elle risque d'être agitée pour certains nageurs... /!\ VIOL /!\


**Ohayo :3 ! Je vous présente mon nouveau projet qui est un recueil (encore yaoïste ^^') sur des couples atypiques de l'Univers de Free! Ce premier OS se trouvait anciennement dans mon premier recueil « Aquatics One-Shots » donc ne vous étonnez pas si cet OS vous dit quelque chose, il y a juste quelques petites modifications orthographiques ^^' ! Voilà donc je vous laisse redécouvrir cet OS qui je signale TOUT de suite, est un /!\ VIOL /!\ entre Sosuke et Haru ! Je vous ai prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

 **~ Ultimate Night ~**

* * *

Ça y est. Le lycée était terminé pour les troisième année. Ils ont réussit à avoir leurs diplômes et ils allaient devoir quitter leurs amis de première et deuxième année pour se tourner vers leurs futurs. Quelques-uns rejoindront une université tandis que d'autres reprendront sans doute les affaires familiales. Les années du lycées étaient vraiment des souvenirs inoubliables. Aucun des jeunes adultes ne les oublieraient, surtout ceux qui concernaient les tournois de natation. D'ailleurs chacun d'entre eux continueraient de nager de leurs côtés et qui sait, peut être qu'ils se retrouveraient lors de compétition. Mais pour l'heure, ils se devaient de fêter leurs réussites au B.A.C et ça, un certain requin pourpre était entrain d'y penser. Il était dans sa chambre de dortoir, allonger sur son lit, les bras croisés au dessus de la tête et essaya de voir comment lui et son camarade de chambre pourraient souhaiter leurs diplômes. Le fêter à deux s'avérerait peut être trop ennuyant et Rin savait que le requin-baleine n'aimerait pas son idée, car oui, il en avait une. De plus, il pourrait inviter Momotarô ainsi que Seijurô et Aiichirô à venir avec eux, cela serait plus joyeux. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et utilisa l'échelle du lit pour voir Sosuke dans la même position que lui et qui écoutait de la musique.

 **« Hé Sosuke !** S'exclama Rin. **Ça te dirait de fêter notre B.A.C ? »** Demanda-t-il par la suite.

 **« …, Tout les deux ? Ça risque d'être un peu emmerdant nan ? »** Demanda à son tour le brun.

 **« Oui, j'sais, j'y ai penser, on pourrait inviter Seijirou et Momo ainsi que Ai, qu'est-ce qu-t'en pense ? »** Redemanda le requin.

 **« Moui, ça me va…,»** répliqua Sosuke en faisant la moue.

 **« Hé ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »** Demanda aussitôt Rin.

 **« …, J'me doute que tu veux aussi inviter Nanase et Tachibana nan ? »** Demanda sèchement le brun.

 **« …, Ben…,** commença Matsuoka. **C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je les vois et…,»** reprit-il.

 **« C'est bon, ça me va, j'ferai comme si ils s'ront pas là…,»** le coupa Sosuke.

 **« *Soupire*, t'es vraiment incorrigible…,»** répliqua le requin, blasé.

 **« …, Au fait, tu comptes nous inviter où ? »** Demanda le requin-baleine, curieux.

 **« Mmhh…, en fait…, je comptais demander à Haru si il était d'accord pour qu'on aille chez lui…,»** avoua Rin.

 **« …, Parce qu'en plus, tu veux qu'on aille chez Nanase… ? Tu trouve pas que tu m'en demande un petit peu trop là… ?** Demanda le brun.

 **« Tu m'as dit que tu f'rais comme si ils n'étaient pas là donc j'ai compris que tu te fichais de l'endroit où on allait faire la fête,»** répondit le requin.

 **« Tss…, je sens que j'vais m'éclater…,»** déclara Sosuke.

 **« Roh, mais t'auras cas l'ignorer si vraiment tu ne peux pas voir sa tronche…,»** répliqua le pourpre blasé par son comportement.

Sosuke ne répondit pas et se remit à écouter sa musique en ignorant Rin qui faisait la moue. Franchement, il était énervant quand il était comme ça. C'était quand même grâce à Haru et les autres si il nageait toujours et par conséquent, c'est grâce à ça qu'il a peut réaliser le rêve du requin-baleine à sa place. Rin ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi son meilleur ami détestait tant le dauphin.

 **« Si tu crois que je déteste Nanase, c'est faux, cependant…,** commença Sosuke. **Je trouve qu'il te distrais de trop et qu'il t'éloigne de ton rêve, de plus, tu te soucis trop de lui alors qu'il en vaut pas la peine, enfin je veux dire, qu'il a déjà ses amis pour le soutenir, toi, tu nous as nous, Ai, Momo, Seijurô et moi, j'accepte que tu « veilles sur lui » mais c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le voir,»** reprit-il.

Le silence répondit au requin-baleine mais il comprit que Rin l'avait comprit dans ses explications. Haru est un mec sympa seulement, Sosuke n'appréciait pas qu'il s'approche trop du requin, il ne voulait pas qu'il nuise à ses plus grands rêves, il acceptait le fait qu'ils soient amis tout les deux amis mais ça s'arrêtait là. Bien qu'il le respecte pour son talent, il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux, juste une rivalité, qui sans doute, sera éternelle. A proprement parlé, Sosuke ne voyait pas pourquoi Rin aimait bien Nanase…, c'est vrai quoi, ce mec souriait jamais, il était tout le temps sérieux, dès qu'il voyait de l'eau, il se déshabillait pour plonger dedans…, ce mec était tout simplement incorrigible. En parlant du dauphin, Rin était entrain de lui téléphoner à propos de ce soir et apparemment ça avait l'air d'être bon…, malheureusement pour Sosuke.

 **« C'est bon pour ce soir, Haru est d'accord, seulement…,»** commença Rin.

 **« Quoi ? Il veut quelque chose ?! »** S'exclama le brun.

 **« …, Ouais…, il veut du maquereau, c'est son poisson préféré…,»** répliqua le requin.

 **« Tsss… c'qui faut pas faire…,»** jura Sosuke.

Le pourpre soupira d'exaspération avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de se mettre à jouer avec sa PSP. Cependant, il entendit des pas pressés qui se rapprochèrent de la chambre et avant même qu'il puisse se redresser, deux élèves, dont un de première et l'autre de deuxième année, déboulèrent dans la chambre, suivit d'un élève déjà diplômé.

 **« Rin-senpai ! Yamazaki-senpai !** S'exclama Momotarô. **Bravo pour vos diplômes ! »** Reprit-il.

 **« Félicitation, Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai ! »** S'exclama à son tour Aiichirô.

 **« Salut, bravo tout les deux ! Vous comptez fêter ça rassurez moi ?! »** Demanda Seijurô.

Le requin se redressa et regarda avec lassitude les nouveaux arrivants.

 **« …, Merci vous trois et pour te répondre Seijurô, oui, nous comptons fêter ça et je voulais justement vous demander si vous seriez d'accord pour fêter ça avec nous,»** déclara Rin.

 **« Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord Rin-senpai !** S'exclama Momo. **On va où ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« …, Chez Nanase,»** répondit Sosuke en descendant de son lit, blasé.

 **« Chez Haruka-senpai ? »** Demanda Ai, étonné.

 **« …, Ouais…,»** reprit le requin-baleine.

 **« Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste, j'me trompe, Yamazaki ? »** Demanda Seijirou.

 **« …, Non enfin…,»** commença l'intéressé.

 **« Roh aller, laisse tomber ta rivalité avec Nanase pour ce soir et éclates toi ! »** Poursuivit le grand roux.

 **« *Soupire*, d'accord, j'essayerai d'être… plus cool avec lui…, j'ai bien dit que j'allais essayer…,»** répliqua le grand brun.

 **« Cool, c'est sympa Sosuke, merci et puis, t'auras qu'à l'éviter si vraiment tu ne veux pas le voir,»** déclara Rin.

 **« Oui et puis, ce n'est que pour une soirée donc ça ira, je peux faire un effort,»** ajouta Sosuke.

 **« Trop cool !** S'exclama Momo. **Cela veut dire que Gou-san sera là, elle aussi ! »** Reprit-il avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

 **« Mais oui, t'as raison, si l'équipe de Nanase sera présente, ça veut dire que Gou-kun sera également ! »** S'exclama à son tour Seijurô.

 **« Hum-hum…,** commença Rin. **Dis donc vous deux… si vous venez juste pour embêter ma sœur, vous pouvez rester ici, il est hors de question que vous l'approchiez !** S'exclama le requin, énervé.

 **« Mais… M-Matsuoka…,»** commença le grand Mikoshiba.

 **« Y a pas de « mais » ! Si vous voulez revenir en un seul morceau et sans morsure, je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher de Gou, pigé ?!** Demanda le requin, menaçant.

 **« …, O-Oui…,»** répondirent les deux frères, effrayés.

 **« Bien…, bon assez bavarder, allons en ville chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir ! »** S'exclama Rin.

 **« Ouais ! »** S'exclamèrent les quatre autres garçons.

Les nageurs sortirent tous de la chambre et quittèrent leur lycée avec entrain, enfin, pour certain. Oui, comme vous vous en doutez, Sosuke était vraiment le seul des cinq étudiants qui n'était pas pressé d'être ce soir. Malgré le fait qu'il ait assurer qu'il ferait un effort à ses amis, il n'était pas sûr de tenir sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Enfin, il essayerait de se montrer « sympa » avec les membres de Iwatobi et aussi, amis de Rin. Peu motivé, il resta à la traîne et suivait Seijurô et les autres de loin. Il les regarda et se demanda comment ils pouvaient être aussi enthousiastes. Contrairement à eux, il n'avait jamais eut de contact amical avec Haru et les autres, juste des rivalités. Cependant, pour faire plaisir à ses amis, il ferait l'effort de se montrer sympathique avec les nageurs d'Iwatobi. Si ça trouve, ils s'entendraient bien. Enfin, il le découvrirait bien ce soir. Pour l'instant, il faut faire les courses pour ce soir et en plus, Nanase voulait qu'on lui rapporte du maquereau. Pff… incorrigible ce dauphin. Mais bon, il paraît qu'il est bon cuisinier donc c'était pas vraiment problématique. Le seul hic était peut être de trouver du poisson alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. De plus, Seijurô voulait prendre des boissons et quelque chose disait à Sosuke qu'il manigançait quelque chose dans son esprit. A son avis, il n'allait pas prendre que des sodas. Cela promettait d'être quelque chose… . Surtout que Momo désirait plus que tout de trouver un cadeau sucré pour sa Gou-san, seulement, c'était limite si il ne se prenait pas un poing sur la tête de la part de Rin, qui franchement, se demandait pourquoi il l'avait invité lui, ainsi que son frère. Le seul, qui franchement restait comme à son habitude, était Aiichirô. Toujours aussi timide et normal. C'était un des point positif. Parce que à côté de ça, les deux rouquins étaient tellement bruyants qu'ils attiraient l'attention des passants lorsqu'ils passaient dans les rues. Rin et Sosuke ne savaient plus où se mettre et ils regrettaient de les avoir amenés. Enfin, c'était tout de même plus vivant quand ils étaient avec eux et on pouvait dire qu'il y avait de l'ambiance. Le pire resterait sans doute la nuit chez Nanase. Cela promettait d'être épique…

* * *

Aux alentours de 23h, les étudiants de Samezuka arrivèrent chez Haru, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à grimper le nombre incalculable de marche qui les séparaient de leur destination.

 **« Aahh…, c'est encore loin ? »** Demanda Momotarô, épuisé.

 **« Non, il faut juste monter ces marches,»** répondit Rin.

 **« Hein ?! »** S'exclamèrent les deux frère Mikoshiba.

 **« Quoi ? C'est juste des marches…,»** intervint Sosuke, blasé.

 **« Oui mais t'as vu tout ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Seijurô. **Nos bras commencent à fatiguer…,»** ajouta-t-il.

 **« Bah… fallait pas prendre tant de boisson…,** répliqua le requin-baleine. **Mais au fait, j'pourrai savoir ce que t'a acheté ? »** Demanda-t-il, curieux.

 **« Héhé… faudra attendre cette nuit pour le savoir,»** répondit le rouquin, malicieux.

 **[…]**

Sosuke ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de d'enjamber les marches en suivant Rin. Le regard que lui avait adressé Seijurô le laissait perplexe sur la suite des événements. Qu'avait-il prit ? De l'alcool ? Non quand même pas, si ? Enfin, il était majeur et il l'était presque lui avec le requin. Seulement, Momo et Ai ne l'étaient pas et cela risquait de déraper si ils se mettaient à boire de l'alcool. Le pire serait sans doute de les ramener chez eux, les parents ne risquaient pas d'être très content surtout ceux du petit argenté tellement innocent. Le requin-baleine espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça et continua d'escalader les marches, derrière le pourpre. Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit de la maison du dauphin et on entendait déjà les membres d'Iwatobi entrain de s'amuser. Cela promettait d'être distrayant. Les cinq élèves de Samezuka arrivèrent au seuil de l'habitation en question et Rin toqua à la porte. Aussitôt, ce fut non pas Haru qui leur ouvrit mais Makoto.

 **« Rin ! Te voilà enfin ! »** S'exclama le châtain, heureux.

 **« Ouais et j'suis pas venu tout seul,»** répliqua le requin en se décalant.

L'orque vit les autres élèves de Samezuka.

 **« Oh ! Yamazaki ! Nitori ! Et les Mikoshiba !** S'exclama Makoto. **C'est sympa que vous soyez tous venu, mais entrez, ne rester pas dehors ! »** Poursuivit-il.

 **« Salut Tachibana ! »** S'exclama le grand roux en entrant.

 **« Tachibana-senpai ! »** S'exclamèrent à leur tour Aiichirou et Momotarou.

 **« Ah là là, ça promet d'être bruyant, ce soir,»** déclara Rin en suivant ses amis.

Tout les élèves de Samezuka étaient rentrés à l'exception de Sosuke qui resta sur le seuil de la porte, l'air absent.

 **« Yamazaki ? Tu ne rentres pas ? »** Intervint Makoto.

Le silence répondit à la place du requin-baleine qui, en fait, n'avait pas entendu la question du châtain tellement il était occupé avec ses pensées.

 **« …, Euh, quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 **« Tu ne rentres pas ? »** Répéta le châtain.

 **« Si, si…,»** répondit Sosuke, déboussolé.

Le brun se décida enfin à rentrer et fut suivit de Makoto qui lui indiqua la direction du salon où tout le monde les attendait… ou presque. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Il y avait certes Nagisa, Rei et Gou mais Haru n'était pas présent. Mais où était-il alors ?

 **« Eh…, Tachibana ? »** Intervint le requin-baleine.

 **« Oui, un problème, Yamazaki ? »** Demanda le châtain.

 **« Nan pas vraiment mais où est Nanase ? C'est lui l'hôte nan ? Où est-il ? »** Poursuivit Sosuke.

 **« Haru ? Il est entrain de prendre un bain…,»** répondit Makoto, blasé.

C'était quoi ce délire ?! L'hôte envoyait son meilleur ami accueillir les invités pendant que lui faisait trempette dans son bain. Alors là, on touchait le fond. Vraiment, c'était désespérant.

 **« Dis, où sont les toilettes, ste plaît ? »** Demanda le requin-baleine.

 **« Tout droit, à gauche, en face de la salle de bain,»** répondit le châtain en lui montrant la direction.

Sosuke le remercie et prit la direction qui lui indiquait. Arrivé, devant les toilettes, il jeta un œil derrière lui pour vérifier si Makoto était toujours là avant de se mettre dans l'encolure de la porte de la salle de bain. A travers la porte, il pouvait voir Haru, assis dans sa baignoire, les yeux fermés et l'air détendu. La pièce était remplie de buée due à la chaleur et le requin-baleine entendait la respiration haletante du dauphin. Il le regarda avec encore plus d'insistance et il réussit à percevoir le rose qu'il avait sur les joues. De cette manière, il était vraiment désirable, dommage que la baignoire ne soit pas transparente. Hou là, c'était quoi ces… propos… plutôt… pervers auxquels il venait de penser ?! Il sentit ses joues se chauffer tout comme un _certain_ endroit de son corps. Ne voulant pas être surprit par Haru, il alla aux toilettes en attendant que son excitation se calme un peu. Putain c'était quoi ce délire ?! Depuis quand il avait des attirances pour Nanase ?! Ce mec qui était son principal rival, il l'aimait sans plus, contrairement à Rin. Mais, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il était plutôt… mignon malgré le fait qu'il l'énerve avec son manque de réaction et d'émotion. Il avait de nombreuses qualités et ça, Sosuke le savait par l'intermédiaire du requin qui lui avait souvent raconté ses exploits lors des tournois de natations. Depuis le jour où il avait entendu son nom, il n'avait cessé de raisonné dans son esprit et malgré les années passées, il était resté incrusté en lui. Il avait toujours eut envie de l'affronter et il en avait eut l'occasion lors d'un tournoi. Comme l'avait prédit Rin, Haru était vraiment un pro. Il l'avait remporté haut la main et Sosuke le respectait pour ça même si ça n'en avait pas l'air en temps normal. D'année en année, il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le dauphin et qu'au final, il ressentirait peut être un peu plus qu'une simple rivalité. Et merde tiens, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?! Deux mecs ensemble qui plus est sont des nageurs pros, c'était juste impensable. Pourtant, le requin-baleine aimerait bien y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. _**« Bordel, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! »**_ Pensa-t-il. Il allait peut être commencé par sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre les autres et essayer d'oublier ce à quoi il venait de penser pendant au moins cinq minutes. Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des W.C …, il tomba sur un certain brun aux yeux bleus océans, qui lui, sortait de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sosuke put lire de l'incompréhension dans les yeux d'Haru et en même temps, c'était plutôt normal. Voir son rival sortir des toilettes avec un air plutôt perdu, ce que le dauphin trouva secrètement mignon, était vraiment incroyable comme situation. Le plus gênant pour Nanase était sans doute le fait qu'il le regarde avec tant d'insistance, surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette comme vêtement. Il soupira avant d'engager la conversation :

 **« Yamazaki…, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? »**

 **« …, Nan, j'ai juste été faire un tour aux toilettes, ça te dérange, Nanase ? »** Demanda Sosuke.

 **« Non…, seulement…, pourquoi tu restes ici ?** Demanda le dauphin. **Va plutôt retrouver les autres…,»** ajouta-t-il.

 **« J'y allais…, figure toi… mais avant je voulais te parler d'un truc…,»** avoua le nageur de Samezuka.

 **« Ah oui et de quoi ? »** Demanda Haru.

A ce moment-là, le requin-baleine se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, jusqu'à ce que son dos se colle au mur et que leurs visages soient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Les yeux turquoises et perçants de Sosuke se plantèrent dans ses yeux bleus océans et avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, la main du grand brun vint se poser à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

 **« …, Haruka…,»** murmura le nageur du papillon.

En entendant sa voix, le dauphin sentit ses joues se chauffer et il se mit à trembler légèrement. Honnêtement, Sosuke lui faisait peur. Jamais il n'avait été en très bon terme avec lui et là, ce dernier se montrait… doux ?! Impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était pas le vrai Sosuke Yamazaki qui se trouvait devant lui, si ? D'ailleurs, cette situation lui rappelait celle d'il y a quelques temps, lorsqu'il lui avait de demander de s'éloigner de Rin mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une menace que lui adressait le requin-baleine, c'était plutôt des… des avances. Là, tout de suite, Haru voulait fuir. Il n'avait pas envie de succomber à Sosuke et il savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, le grand brun rapprocha encore plus son visage du sien et alors qu'ils sentaient, l'un comme l'autre, le souffle de leurs bouches caresser leurs peaux…

 **« Haru ! T'es sortis de ton bain ? »** Intervint la voix de Makoto.

Et merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Makoto se ramène ?! Pris de panique, Sosuke s'éloigna rapidement du dauphin et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il le délaissa et alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon avec un malaise. Il aurait aimé dire ce qu'il voulait à Haru, ça l'aurait débarrassé d'un poids mais là, il devrait sans doute attendre la fin de la fête pour le lui dire. Et maintenant, Makoto était avec lui. Rah…, c'était pas possible… il devait oublier ça. Il rejoignit donc tout les autres et s'assit à côté entre Seijurô et Rin. Le roux lui proposa d'ailleurs un verre qui se pressa de prendre et de boire cul sec sous les regards interloqués des nageurs, présents autour de cette table.

 **« …, Encore, ste plaît…,»** Demanda Sosuke.

 **« Euh… Yamazaki, t'es sûr que…,»** commença Seijurô.

 **« 'Tain oui, passe moi cte bouteille ! »** S'exclama le requin-baleine.

Le grand Mikoshiba ne broncha pas et donna la bouteille à son cadet, qui apparemment, avait besoin de dépresseur. Il jeta un regard à Rin qui le regardait, lui aussi surpris par le comportement anormal de Sosuke. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu comme ça, au point de se soûler avec du saké. Le pire, c'est qu'il en redemandait encore plus. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il en arrive là et les nageurs de Samezuka ignoraient cette raison, même Rin, son meilleur ami. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'ils allaient peiner à le ramener au lycée, surtout si il est bourré. On pouvait que ça s'annonçait mal pour la fin de la fête. Cependant, elle continua sur sa lancée avec Haruka et Makoto qui les avaient enfin tous rejoint. Les discussions commencèrent et les éclats de rire ne se firent pas attendre. Tous se remémorèrent les événements de cette année, à commencer bien sûr par les tournois de natations. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions, leurs opinions, leurs avis… tout cela pendant que Sosuke buvait, buvait et buvait jusqu'à en arriver à l'état d'ivresse. Sur le coup, il s'endormit bouteille à la main sans que personne ne s'en compte… enfin personne, pas tout à fait. Un certain nageur de nage libre n'avait cessé de le regarder lors de ses actes de boisson et on pouvait dire que ça l'avait surpris. Le voir dans cet état, lui, était juste inimaginable. Haru se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait pour qu'il soit comme ça…

Aux alentours de minuit, la fête commença à se terminer, Momo et Ai s'étaient endormit, tout comme Nagisa et Gou, Rin, Seijurô ainsi que Makoto et Rei devront sans doute les porter jusqu'à chez eux pour qu'il passe la nuit. M'enfin, la fête fut une réussite, mis à part pour Sosuke qui s'était endormit, tellement il était bourré. Il était donc rester allonger sur le sol, inerte, dans le salon d'Haru, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Les autres étant partit, il ne restait que lui comme invité et ils avaient tous décidé de le laisser dormir pour ne pas avoir subir ses sauts d'humeur qui aurait pu se faire violent au vu de sa carrure exceptionnelle. Seulement, Haruka craignait que ce soit lui la victime, surtout que Sosuke s'était montré plutôt étrange avec lui lors de sa sortie de douche. Cela ne rassura pas le dauphin, qui en ce moment, regardait son dernier invité avec appréhension, à l'entrée du salon. Mais n'étant pas une mauviette, il entra dans sa pièce et alla jusqu'à la table débarrassé la vaisselle. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit en prenant les plats mais il ne se doutait pas que Sosuke était réveillé et qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Il était quand même toujours soul et attendait que sa proie se rapproche de lui. Pour une raison inconnue, il était… comment dire… en grand manque de chaleur humaine. Et vu que Rin ne semblait pas l'aimer comme lui et qu'il semblait aimer Nanase, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il entendit les pas du dauphin se rapprocher de lui et à la première occasion qu'il eut, il lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber lourdement au sol. Résultat, Haru se retrouva sous Sosuke qui le regardait de manière hypnotisant et qui l'effrayait un peu. Ce dernier le maintenait fermement par les bras et commença à rapprocher son visage du sien.

 **« Eh Yamazaki ! Qu'est-ce que…,»** commença Nanase.

Il fut couper par les lèvres de Sosuke qui prirent ardemment possession des siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne put se retenir de gémir et il sentit que la langue du requin-baleine caresser ses lèvres pour forcer le passage qui la séparait de son homologue. Seulement, Haru n'était pas du même avis et il résista du mieux qu'il pouvait à Sosuke, excité plus que jamais.

 **« Hé ! Yama… Yamazaki… ar… arrête… laisse… laisse-moi…,»** déclara le dauphin.

Le grand brun ne lui répondit pas et continua de l'embrasser sans retenue et douceur. En même temps, il passa ses mains sous son haut et se mit à caresser les deux petits boutons de chair si sensibles pour tout les mecs. La réaction d'Haru se mit immédiate, il rompit brusquement le baiser et se mit à se tortiller sous Sosuke en se retenant de gémir. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que le requin-baleine lui prenne violemment les bras, pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête et pour ainsi, ne plus essayer de se défendre en donnant des coups.

 **« P-Pour… pourquoi…,»** déclara Haru, déboussolé.

 **« Tu aimes Rin hein ?! »** Demanda Sosuke, soûl.

 **« …, Qu-quoi ? Non, je…,»** tenta le dauphin.

 **« Menteur… moi aussi je l'aime mais… lui, ne m'aime pas… alors que toi… il t'aime… qu'est-ce t'as de plus que moi ?!** S'exclama le grand brun.

 **« Je… j'en sais…,»** commença le nageur de la nage libre.

 **« Rien… t'as rien de plus… on est pareil…,** déclara le requin-baleine. **Depuis notre rencontre…, j'ai toujours voulut… voulut te prendre…,»** poursuivit-il.

 **« H-He-Hein ?! »** S'écria Nanase, choqué.

 **« J'veux te faire l'amour… j'veux t'entendre gémir… crier… me supplier… Haruka… laisse-moi te prendre…,»** répliqua Sosuke.

 **« …, N-non, non ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi partir ! »** S'exclama le petit brun.

 **« …, Hors de question… que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras mien cte nuit…,»** murmura Yamazaki.

 **« T'as… t'as l'intention de… de me violer ?! »** S'exclama le dauphin.

 **« Ça se pourrait bien mais avant… J'aimerai que tu…,»** commença Sosuke en se redressant.

 **« …, Q-que je quoi ?! »** Demanda le nageur d'Iwatobi, apeuré.

 **« Que tu me prennes en bouche…,»** poursuivit le grand brun.

 **« N-non… je… j'veux pas…,»** répliqua Haru en essayant de se dégager.

 **« C'est pas une proposition… c'est un ordre… si tu refuses… je jure que je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ta mort pour te baiser tout les soirs… qu'importe l'endroit où tu iras…,»** menaça Yamazaki.

Le dauphin frissonna de peur en entendant sa voix si grave et alors qu'il allait se relever, Sosuke échangea vivement leur place et il se retrouvait maintenant sur lui. Il voulut retirer ses vêtements mais le requin-baleine fut plus rapide et lui retira brusquement son haut, suivit de son bas pour le laisser seulement en boxer, du moins pour l'instant. Il fit de même avec ses vêtements et se dévêtit complètement avant de mieux placer Haru sur son corps. Il le plaça de manière à que sa tête soit devant son membre tendu à son maximum pour qu'il puisse le sucer _(aahh la célèbre position «_ ** _69_** _», *oki je sors*)_ . Pendant que lui, pourrait le préparer en le pénétrant, même si au fond, il ne le voulait pas. Alors qu'il s'attendait à gémir maintenant, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la bouche de Nanase prendre son intimité, ce qui l'énerva assez.

 **« Qu'est-ce t'attends ?! »** Demanda Sosuke, impatient.

Le dauphin hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer. Vraiment, il se forçait à faire ça mais si il ne voulait pas avoir à faire ça tout au long de sa vie, il devait le faire. Seulement alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur le membre, il sentit quelque chose le pénétré.

 **« Aargh ! N-non… p-pas ç-ça…,»** supplia Haru.

 **« 'Tain t'es sourds ?! Suce-moi bordel ! »** S'exclama Sosuke en le pénétrant violemment avec deux doigts.

Des larmes de douleurs s'échappèrent des yeux du dauphin et sans broncher, il se mit à lécher le membre de son rival avant de commencer à le prendre en bouche.

 **« Mmmhh… han… han p'tain…,»** gémit le requin-baleine.

Il sentait la langue d'Haru lui masser sa verge et il continua à le pénétrer pour essayer de l'exciter aussi. Il lécha ses bourses avant de remonter vers son entrée où il fit pénétrer son muscle buccale. Sous le coup, Nanase recracha le membre de Sosuke et ne put se retenir de gémir.

 **« Aaaahh… aah… Yama… Yama… aah… Yamazaki… aaah… stop… arr… arrête…,»** gémit Haru.

 **« …, Compte là-dessus…,** répliqua Sosuke. **J't'ai pas dit d'arrêter, continue…,»** ordonna-t-il.

Le dauphin gémit de plus belle, lorsqu'il sentit la main de son rival, caresser son membre, maintenant tendu lui aussi. Sans répliquer, il se remit à sucer l'intimité du requin-baleine et accéléra son rythme, comparé à tout à l'heure. Ses va-et-viens se firent plus pressants, plus précis et surtout plus plaisant pour Sosuke.

 **« Aaaaahhh… Ha… Haru… Haru…, c'est… c'est bon… han… con… han oui… continue…,»** gémit-il.

Nanase obéit et continua de faire aller et venir sa bouche sur le membre du requin-baleine. Ce manège se poursuivit de cette manière jusqu'à ce que Haru commence à crier de « plaisir » sous les assauts violents de Sosuke.

 **« AAAAAHHH… Yama… Yama… AAAAAHHHH… Yamazaki… AAAAAHHH… JE VAIS V… ! »** Cria Haru.

Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause des lèvres de Sosuke qui prirent les siennes avec passion et qui l'embrassèrent sans retenue.

 **« J't'interdis de jouir avant moi… j'vais te faire l'amour maintenant…,»** murmura le requin-baleine, d'une voix envoûtante.

Le petit brun fut parcourut d'un frisson en entendant la déclaration de son rival et sentit qu'il le souleva en lui tenant le ventre. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la table et le plaqua dessus, dos à lui, pour qu'il puisse mieux le pénétrer lors de l'acte futur. Sans plus attendre, Sosuke lui écarta légèrement les jambes et se plaça à son entrée.

 **« J'veux t'entendre gémir…,»** déclara le grand brun.

Haru, sans voix, resta silencieux et serra les dents lorsqu'ils sentit le membre du requin-baleine forcer le passage de son intimité. Il était tellement gros qu'il se demanda si il allait réussir à entrer entièrement en lui. Il s'agrippa à la table du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant que Sosuke s'enfonçait profondément en lui.

 **« T'es étroit… mais j'y suis arrivé…,»** déclara-t-il, satisfait.

 **« …, S-sors… tu… ça fait mal…,»** répliqua Haru, les larmes aux yeux.

Énervé, Sosuke le prit par les cheveux et le tira violemment vers l'arrière, vers lui et lui lécha l'oreille avant de la mordiller.

 **« J'suis pas prêt de te laisser… crois-moi… on en a pas finit tout les deux… j'suis loin d'en avoir finit avec toi…,»** murmura-t-il.

 **« T-t'es bourré… le… le vrai… Sosuke… n'aurait… n'aurait jamais fait ça…,»** déclara le dauphin au bord des larmes.

 **« …, Dommage pour toi car… c'est bien moi, Sosuke Yamazaki qui est entrain de te prendre…,»** répliqua sadiquement le requin-baleine.

Au bout du rouleau, Haru laissa ses larmes déborder de ses yeux et les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Il se sentait tellement humilié qu'il aimerait mieux mourir que subir ça. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller maintenant et tout de suite mais une vive douleur au niveau de son intimité le fit gémir de douleur. Il comprit que tout cela était bien réel et que Sosuke, soûl, était entrain de lui faire l'amour, enfin il était plutôt entrain de le violer. Il sentit qu'il bougea et s'agrippa encore plus à la table pour se retenir de gémir. Seulement, son agresseur ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et il accéléra son rythme en lui prenant ses bras et en les mettant dans le dos.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit ?! »** S'exclama le requin-baleine.

Haru ne répondit pas tellement il avait honte de cette situation.

 **« Gémit ! »** Répliqua Sosuke.

Il accéléra encore plus son rythme et espéra que le dauphin allait lui obéir. Étant vraiment en manque, il eut l'idée de prendre son intimité en main et de faire des va-et-viens pour essayer de le faire gémir.

 **« …, Aaah… aahh… Yama… Yamazaki…,»**

Enfin, c'était pas trop tôt. Satisfait, il esquissa un sourire et continua ses deux va-et-viens à un rythme soutenu.

 **« Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'obéir… c'est bien… t'es un bon garçon… appelle-moi par mon prénom…, dorénavant…,»** déclara Sosuke.

Le dauphin ne répondit pas, encore une fois et ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rival lui lèche le cou.

 **« Ha… Haru…,»** gémit-il.

La voix suave et essoufflée de Sosuke le fit frissonner et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir malgré le fait qu'ils venaient juste de commencer. Seulement, c'était tellement violent pour Haru qu'il croyait que cela faisait au moins trois quarts d'heure qu'ils étaient entrain de faire l'amour. De plus, le requin-baleine était bourré et si ça se trouve, il ne souviendrait pas de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant un court moment. Un court moment dur et violent. Cela l'irriterait mais le dauphin saurait comment se venger. Mais pour l'heure, sa souffrance était immense, son intimité criait « au feu » tellement il avait mal, son corps arrivait bientôt à sa limite et les mouvements de Sosuke se firent encore plus puissants et secs, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

 **« Aaaaahhh S-Sosu… Sosuke… je… aaah…,»** gémit Haru, à bout de force.

 **« D-déjà ? »** Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Plus que décidé à le combler, il continua de le pénétrer ardemment et sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre. Il comprit que le dauphin arrivait à sa limite et il le vit se cambrer contre son torse.

 **« AAAAAHHHH… SO… SOSU… SOSUKE… JE… JE VAIS… AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »** Cria Haru.

Il se déversa dans la main du requin-baleine et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au « septième ciel » si on pouvait dire.

 **« AAAAAAAHHHHHH… HA… HA… HARU… M-MOI… AUSSI… JE… JE VAIS… AAAAHHHHHHH ! »** Cria à son tour Sosuke.

Tout comme le dauphin, il se déversa et malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de son intimité. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur Haru, lui aussi essoufflé et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il sentait le corps du petit brun se soulever rapidement et se décida à sortir de lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Étrangement, il ne le repoussa pas, au contraire et se blottit contre son grand torse de rêve. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre Sosuke malgré les larmes encore présentes dans ses yeux. Ce fut sans doute la pire des expériences qu'il avait vécu de toute sa vie. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il se laissait faire par son violeur, ça devait être la fatigue. Franchement, il n'hésiterait pas à le frapper pour lui avoir fait subir de telles souffrances morales et sexuelles mais n'ayant plus de force nulle part, il ne pourrait faire le poids contre Sosuke et il n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser faire…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut compliqué pour le requin-baleine. Tout d'abord, il avait un de ces mal de crâne, pas possible. Deuxième chose, il sentit une drôle de chose, dégouliner le long de ses jambes et lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il commença à angoisser. Et d'ailleurs, il était où ? Pas chez lui en tout cas. Il regarda de partout et vit une silhouette assise devant lui. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne et fut surprit en l'entendant sangloter, lui. Il rampa pour se rapprocher de lui mais se stoppa en voyant un liquide rougeâtre, entre son entre-jambe. A ce moment-là, Sosuke eut peur de comprendre. Il avait mal à la tête, ça voulait dire qu'il avait dû boire et qu'au bout du compte, il avait dû être bourré. Il s'était réveillé avec son intimité en érection et là il voyait Haru, en sanglots et qui saignait de l'entre-jambe. Il comprit ce qu'il lui avait subir. Il l'avait violer. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ça. Il avait dû le faire souffrir pour qu'il en pleure. Il ne l'aimait peut être pas mais… l'avoir fait tant souffrir, le répugnait. Il se dégoûtait lui même. Conscient de son acte, il se rapprocha encore plus de Nanase mais se prit un poing en pleine figure de la part de ce dernier. Il croisa son regard furieux et triste à la fois et ne su quoi dire pour se défendre.

 **« …, Haru, je…,»** commença-t-il.

 **« Ta gueule ! Casse-toi ! J'veux plus te voir, casse-toi de chez moi ! Enflure ! Connard ! »** S'exclama le dauphin enragé.

Sosuke ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il avait commit une erreur, une grosse erreur. Il prit ses vêtements et se rhabilla en vitesse en se retenant de pleurer de rage. Il partit de la maison d'Haru, le cœur lourd, pensant encore à ce dernier. Une chose était sûre pour le dauphin, c'était bien la dernière nuit qu'il passait avec Sosuke. La dernière de toute sa vie… Jamais il n'aurait penser ça de lui… si un jour leurs routes se recroisaient, il ne garantissait pas de le laisser en vie… il l'avait humilier et ça, il ne l'oublierait pas… il ne l'oublierait jamais… cette trace resterait encrée en lui pour toujours…

* * *

The End ~

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Un peu violent non ?**

 **C'est bien la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi violent o.O**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ^^**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Sayonara :3**


End file.
